The journey
by Djheartpon3
Summary: The Griffins have invaded Equestria, and it's up to a group of ponys to help.(horrid at summaries.Rated M for future Violence, and I mean a lot of violence. Co-Author coming)
1. The invasion

READTHISREADTHISREADTHISREADTHIS

i do not own my little pony, all rights reserved

READTHISREADTHISREADTHISREADTHIS

I woke up to the sound of chatter, a sound I'm use to waking up to in the small town of Ponyville. I just moved here a couple days ago and things are already awkward because of this one mare, Pinkie Pie I think was her name, keeps approaching me all cheery and sorts. I am not that type of guy, I am cold, unopening and a bit dark. Ponies in my old town never came close to me, mostly because of what ever rumor Gossip Spreader and here friends conjured up, but partially because I never let them.

My train of thought broke as I heard a knock on my door, I approached the door and opened it only to find a pink mare bouncing in my door way.

"Hi there pony, I'm sooooo happy to see you again," the mare said.

" Ugh not you again," I said, recognizing that the voice belonged to Pinkie Pie.

" Yep, and I was really really hoping we could have a day of fun together," Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

"No" I said as I slammed the door into Pinkie's face.

I walked into my kitchen planning on making myself breakfast, when I realized that I haven't bought any food. I walked out, trying to stay away from Pinkie Pie, and headed to what looked like a grocery store. I arrived, when suddenly the sky went black, and the air filled with the sound of Griffins. I saw ponies ducking and hiding in what ever building they could find, but I just stood there in awe, that is until somepony pulled me into the store.

The store was dark, mostly because the blinds were closed and the lights were off, and the only sound I could hear was that of the Griffins outside.

" What's going on?" I heard somepony ask.

" I don't know, but it looks like the Griffins are angry about something," I heard a different pony say.

" Well, they sure don't have a reason to, we haven't done anything to them," a third pony chimed in.

I was getting sick of the talking, so I went back outside, the Griffins were circling Ponyville and it looked like there was one Griffin that was commanding the others.

I was trying to figure out what to do, when the Griffin commander screeched " I am Gilda, the third commander of the Griffin army, and now the ruler of the provence of Ponyville, welcome to the Griffin Empire,"

"GILDA!" I heard Pinkie shout, even though she was nowhere near me.

But Ponyville wasn't the only invasion going on by the Griffins, in fact the Griffins had a army in just about every city in Equestria, and each city was slowly surrendering and falling into the Griffin Armies grasp.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me: The story set up, Griffins Invasion, what will Blown Speaker do now?

Blown Speaker: You expect me to do something about this!?

Me: It is your story...

Blown Speaker: You could've at least started smaller and not started with a FULL OUT INVASION

Me: Well sorry then, anyways Fav and Follow


	2. Burning

I couldn't help but look up in awe at the grace the Griffin army had as it started lighting the towns straw roofs ablaze. Ponies ran everywhere, frantically trying to dose the fires, but I just stood there watching. The smell of smoke finally snapped me out of my trance as I ran to my house before it could burn down.

I ran through the flames of my front door, searching for my chest. I found it intact in the corner of the room, and rushed toward it. I started to open it as I coughed as smoke filled my lungs. Once it opened I looked inside, the chest was from my old military days and had my old dual-machine gun battle saddle, uniform and pistol. I took the saddle, using magic, and put it on. Then I grabbed the pistol and put it in a small satchel that was attached to the saddle.

I rushed outside, hoping the Griffins wouldn't see me, but they saw me. Soon I had 10 Griffins flying at me at incredible speed. I pulled out my pistol and started shooting. The bullets smacked against the charging Griffins, nine of them fell. The last Griffin suddenly was surrounded by a purple aura. The aura was coming from a purple alicorn.

" Go, I don't think I can hold him much longer," the alicorn said.

" Thank you," I mumbled to my self as I ran off toward the town entrance.

I looked back only to see the Griffins ripping apart the alicorn.

As I approached the exit, I saw a yellow pegasus with a bubblegum pink mane helping animals escape from a burning building. A strange feeling overcame me, a feeling I hadn't felt since my military days, the feeling of wanting to help. I ran over to the pegasus and started shooting down griffins that tried to attack her. Griffins charged left and right, attempting to throw off my aim and get to the pegasus. Using my battle saddle I shot down most of the griffins but one got through, and snatched up the pegasus. Another one started charging at me. I was running out of bullets and couldn't get my pistol out in time. I was smacked with it's battle claws, but barely. While the griffin was recover, I dashed toward the exit.

I rushed through the exit to see Pinkie Pie with a white unicorn with a flowing dark purple mane. They looked concerned, but not for long. A griffins flew over head, holding a strange object, and dropped it over the survivors. Once it hit the ground it exploded, I managed to get to cover quickly, but when I thought it was over, I would be scarred for the rest of my life.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me: ...

Blown Speaker:...

Me: I never knew I would make this happen...

Blown Speaker:...

Me: Well, fav and follow.


	3. Growing

I looked around, at the carnage that laid before me. Bodies strewn all over the ground, some still burning. I could see the mangled corpses of what looked like Pinkie Pie and her friend, but then I saw some movement from the corner of my eye. I approached slowly, just in case it was a Griffin coming to finish the survivors off. In stead there was a teenaged pony standing there.

" Hello there," I said in a calm voice, trying no to scare the pony. ", it will be alright I won't hurt you."

" He-he-hello," the pony said fear evident in it's voice.

" Let's get you out of here," I said as the sounds of another bomb going of could be heard in the distance.

We started walking in the direction of the nearest town, hoping it wasn't filled with Griffins. The pony, whose name I learned was Inked Paper, has grown more comfortable with me. I learned his mother died in the explosion. It brought back memories. _I woke up in a hurry, today was Mother's Day and I had a wonderful surprise for my Mother, Golden Song._

_ " Mom!" I shouted down the stairs._

_ " What Blown?" she said._

_ " I love you," I said as I jumped down the stairs. ", just wanted to say that."_

_ She laughed," I love you to, Blown."_

But they took her, they took her and killed her, it was rough on me, I wasn't the same pony. I stopped talking to my friends, my family. I grew into worse and worse condition, I died my mane from its original rich blue color to red, black and purple;I died my tail yellow, green, black and red. That is also when I started to make music, I used my fathers old DJ stand that he left when he left us, and I made my first drop. That's what kept me from going insane, my drops, until I could control myself.

Inked Paper was a similar story, his mother loved him, just as much as mine. She always protected him, even with her last breath. Inked told me about one of the greatest times he had with his mother.

" I was going through a rough time, I was the last in my class to get a Cutie Mark, so they picked on me for it. The only reason I didn't give up and leave school was the fact that everyday my Mom would give me a glass of 'Courage Juice' and that would boost my confidence for the day and allow me to put up with the teasing," Inked paper had told me.

" Do you know what was in it?" I had inquired.

" Yes, I discovered it when I woke up early, all it was a sugar and water. I was angry at first, thinking my mom lied just to lie, but then I realized that the lie was to help me get through a tough time, and to help me learn that I could have courage if I believed I had it, and that was the greatest lesson a filly could learn," he had said. " Did you have any fond memories of your mom?"

" Not really, I mostly just have flashbacks, they are very brief, lasting no more then a couple seconds. The only thing I can remember with full clarity, was the day they took her away from me," I had replied.

We walked in mostly silence for the rest of the walk, only making small chit-chat, well until we got there.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … … … … … ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me: Well that was emotional.

Inked Paper: Tell me about it.

Blown Speaker: You should consider your self lucky Inked, I normally don't warm up to people this quickly.

Me: Well, anyways, Fav and Follow


	4. New Appleloosa

Wow, this chapter is short, but anyways enjoy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We arrived in the town of New Appleloosa, a small township in the middle of Ponyville and Manehattan, to see that it had became a griffin slave town. The slaves were a wild bunch, with zebras, ponies, baby dragons and even a couple griffins. They were held in a cage that couldn't be more then 1,000 square feet. The slavers looked to be high rank griffins, for they wore coats covered in different military pins.

" We are the highest rank officers in the entire griffin army, and they make us guard slaves," I heard one say.

" Well, these slaves are the most important of all, for these ain't normal slaves," another said in reply.

" If they ain't normal slaves then what are they?" The first asked

" They the important ponies and the traitors, well the ones that survived anyways," the second one responded with a chuckle.

I looked around at the tin roofs of the buildings to see the camps defenses. When I finished, I saw there were 3 snipers and 2 turrets on the rooftops. There was also what looked like mines on the grounds and all the griffins had Thompson M1A1s except the ones who were working the 3 M20 anti-aircraft guns and the 3 105mm gun T8 anti-tank guns.

I knew that this was a hopeless mission, so I had Inked stay behind, the plan was to try to sneak in. I had been watching for the last couple of days, and now knew all the defenses weaknesses, but even with that knowledge this was a long-shot. I waited till nightfall, when I would have the cover of night on my side, and started to slowly move toward one of the T8s. I almost blew up a couple mines, if it weren't for the fact that they were horribly built, so they became duds.

Once I reached the gun, I took aim at the turrets on the roof and fired three shots. The sound echoed through out the town, buck those guns were loud. The griffins started calling out as the turrets exploded. I retook aim and started shooting the M20s and the other T8s. They exploded upon impact, effectively destroying the guns, but I forgot the snipers. They started firing at the T8 I was in, and I barely escaped before it blew.

I had lost my main weapon and didn't think my battle saddle could take it. This looked like the end.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me: If you haven't noticed I have snuck in a huge amount if references in this story and my other story.

Blown Speaker:?

Inked Paper:?

Me: You will have to find them, and Fav and Follow.


	5. Out with the new and in with the old

I was about to give up when a rainbow blur fly through the sky and take out the snipers one by one. With the snipers gone I might stand a chance. I put on my battle saddle and shot a rain of bullets in to the ranks of griffins that gathered in front of me firing there Thompson's in the air. It was funny how they go after the air threat when someone with dual machine guns on the ground doesn't get any attention, not that I'm not grateful for that.

The rainbow figure was dashing through the sky avoiding all the bullets, when one of the griffins brought out a RPG and fired. It was a direct hit and the figure fell to the ground. I was filled in such a rage, even though I didn't know the figure. I started firing all of my ammo into the crowd, not caring wether I hit any slaves in the process. Soon the ground has covered in the blood and bodies of the griffins, but I didn't care. I ran to the figure so I could at least see who my savior was. I could tell much due to the fact that the corpse was mangled from the explosion, but I could tell somethings. It was a cyan mare with a rainbow mane, both the body and tail were covered in blood, with bones popping out in multiple places on the skin. The cutie mark was unrecognizable except that a cloud and a lightning bolt were there before.

I walked away from the corpse after taking a good look at my savior, and walked over to the slaves. They were in good condition, though starved, none of them got hit by any of my bullets. That's when I noticed a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. She approached, and I was hit with a flashback, As I approached the exit, I saw a yellow pegasus with a bubblegum pink mane helping animals escape from a burning building. A strange feeling overcame me, a feeling I hadn't felt since my military days, the feeling of wanting to help. I ran over to the pegasus and started shooting down griffins that tried to attack her. Griffins charged left and right, attempting to throw off my aim and get to the pegasus. Using my battle saddle I shot down most of the griffins but one got through, and snatched up the pegasus. This was the same pegasus as before, and I had to get her out.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Blown Speaker: She is still alive...

Me:Yep and you have to save her again.

Blown Speaker:...

Inked Paper:Fav and Follow.


End file.
